Back to Her 'Home'
by itechoesmymind
Summary: Unknown to the world, the famous mystery writer and the former promising actress had a second child but due to her disease they had to send her abroad to recuperate. Now her health is stable she is going back to her 'home' land….  A little bit of OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan in any way.

**Author's note** : This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please if you find some errors just tell me, I don't bite XD

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

'_Flight 485A from Los Angeles to Tokyo will be landing shortly. Please wear your seatbelts. Thank You '_

Murmurs filled the air as the passengers prepares for the plane's descend. A woman in her teens numbly put her seatbelt as she watch the scenery outside her window.

"_I'm here… Onii-san …"_

The woman walked out of the airport looking a little lost clutching her handbag while the other holds her baggage. She went to the waiting taxi.

"Beika City, Block 2-21 please" said the woman.

The driver nodded in understanding. The woman looked at her window again thinking what about to happen when she arrives on her destination.

**_Ai's POV_**

"Bye Ai-chan!," Yoshida-san cheered as she waived her goodbye.

_Those guys will be the death of me. Well, in my situation maybe they are. _Haibara shakes her head as the ridiculous thought bombarded her mind. Lately, her thoughts focus on her death more than usual. This may be due to her improvement on the antidote she has been working on.

As the familiar road took her to Hakase's home, she saw a lady entering the Kudo's gates. Ai ran to catch the lady trespassing to the household but only catch a glimpse of her as she closes the door to the mansion.

Ai immediately went to find Hakase. She found him preparing some snacks in the kitchen.

"_Hakase! We're in danger!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A very short Prologue i know but tell me what you think, ok? <em>**


	2. Who is She?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**Author's Note: It's here! i've finished it! tell me what do you think and if there some errors in fact,grammar or style. Just tell me, I'm just a review away! And Thank You Guys for reading/subscribing/critiquing/viewing my work. it's inspiring :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>_**1**_

Tamayo Kudo (工藤 珠代) drinks in the surroundings of her parent's home. After all it's her first time stepping in this place since she was born. Ever since she was a baby, Tamayo had a poor health; the public never knew her existence because her parents send her abroad to get the best treatment. Her parents handled the situation pretty well; one of them stays with her and the other looks after her older brother who is two at that time.

Her doctors didn't give her the clearance so she could go back home. That's why her parents decided to let her take the boarding school when she is stable enough to study.

While staying in the hospital her father taught her how to read and write. Every time he visited her, he has a new book for her to read. That could be the reason why she accelerated in school. Now she is the same level as his brother, an advantage of the American education system.

Her brother rarely visits her while she stays at the hospital, she knew even though she was young because every single time she spent on the hospital, she remembered.

'_Though when he's there I've never had a moment of sadness, he never fails to make me smile in his own ways. Over the years, we send each other letters, though lately they stop coming,'_ she thought while reminiscing her past.

While growing up, she had a difficulty in having a good relationship with others because of her age and her heritage. Only few became her close friends. When her brother went to New York to visit, she was away on a trip abroad so she was unable to meet her brother's 'friend'.

"Oh!" A startled cry disrupted her thoughts."Konichiwa! I'm Kudo Tamayo. You must be Okiya Subaru. Nice to meet you!" she greeted the man who just step out of the living room."Nice to meet you too. Sorry for disturbing your house," apologizes Subaru."No, it's fine; it's my brother who let you in anyway. My parents told me about current accommodations so please take care of me."

"It's the least I could do. Wait, you're Kudo Shinichi's sibling?" asked the startled man. "Hai, I was hospitalized abroad since I was little and it's my first here in Japan. If you excused me, I will take my luggage upstairs and I'll go visit my father's friend."

"_Hakase! We're in danger!"_

"Eh? What are you talking about? "

"A girl just entered the Kudo Mansion! She could be with the _Organization!_"

"Ah, that must be ––"

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

"She must be that guy."

The professor starts walking towards the door to meet the 'not-so-sudden' visitor while the girl clutch his pants in fear of the lady's identity.

"Konichiwa! "

"Ah! Tamayo-chan! It's nice to see after a long time!"

The girl look bewildered at the scene she saw. She could not believe that the professor knew the lady she was talking about.

"Y-y-you know her?"

"Just by looking at her, you'll know that she is the little sister of Shinichi-kun. Ahh! Please Come In! Have some snacks!"

"Arigatou. It's good to finally see you Agasa-hakase, my parents told me a lot of good things about you!"

"Wait a minute, you know this person hakase?" asked Haibara. "Yes, Ai-kun this is Kudo Tamayo, the sister of Shinichi-kun," answered Hakase. "Ever since she was born, she was hospitalized because of her weak immune system."

"_Chotto_, why didn't you tell me about her," inquired Haibara with a certain look that says _'You should have told me about HER, if she knew about our secret she'll be dead.'_

"Ha-haha , I didn't know she was coming. Chotto, if I remembered correctly you're in a boarding school right? Then what are you doing here in Japan? Aren't you in the middle of the term?"

"I was in a boarding school. I drop out so I could come here. As for the reason of my sudden arrival, several months ago the letters coming from my brother suddenly stopped. I was worried that my brother have come encountered something dangerous. He wouldn't just stop sending me letters. Do you know where he is?" cried Tamayo.

"Gomen Tamayo-chan, I don't know where he is," Hakase lied. "Shinichi-kun has disappeared for a quite some time now, he doesn't call either, and we have no idea what he plans to do," he added.

"I understand."

"What about your studies, Tamayo-chan you're in what grade now?" inquired Hakasethus receiving an evil eye from Haibara who retired to the laboratory. "Ah! I'm in the same grade as my brother, I was accelerated into a higher level back then. Ah! Look at the time! Excuse me Hakase I will go back now, Subaru-san must be worried." With a waved Tamayo went on her way.

"_They will meet, huh? What will you do Shinichi?" _


	3. Destined Meeting, or not?

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I've been busy arranging some stuffs from college. And i would like to give my thanks to all of you who reviewed and put this on your story alerts. So yeah that's it. Please Review and tell me what you think :) ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

Looking into the Kudo Mansion, you wouldn't guess that something is wrong. The place was eerie quiet. The neighbours know that the eldest child of the Kudo's has somewhat disappear and a mysterious guy has been living in the mansion. Inside the mansion, you can see the youngest daughter of the famous writer and actress getting ready for bed.

She didn't notice the shadow that has been checking her actions. Quiet as a mouse, the silhouette backed down to the hall and slowly went to the attic knowing that Tamayo Kudo won't go anywhere soon.

Tamayo was already awake when her alarm went off. She was excited albeit nervous meeting the friends of his brother. Going to Japan was her only option to know what happen to the young detective. Her parents ignored any questions pertaining to his brother. They don't even know that she dropped out of school and went running to Tokyo. The administration of her former school would probably informed her parents but by the time they will know about her rebellious act, it would be too late.

Slowly, she got out of bed and starts preparing for school. After putting her blue blazer, she went to her desk and look for her maintenance medicine. She needed those to survive the day to day living. Her medicines were a big problem when she was planning the whole investigate-where-my-brother-go thing.

After putting her pills on her bag, she went down to kitchen and found Okiya Subaru cooking.

"Ohayo, Subaru-san" she greeted the young lad.

"Good morning, Tamayo-chan. Take a seat, I'm almost done cooking"

"Hai. So Subaru-san, you love to cook?"

"Not really. I just happen to be pretty good at the basics and besides a single man have to cook for himself you know. Here you go. I hope you like western style breakfast"

"I like western-style food! So what do you do?"

"I am graduate student mastering in engineering. That's how Conan-kun invites me to live here."

At this, Tamayo became confused. A few months back, her parents have told her that a man was living here but they never mention who Conan was.

"Conan?"

"Edogawa Conan, the child that has been living with the Mouris'. I think he said he was a relative of the Kudos'. Hey, aren't you going to be late?"

At this, Tamayo looks her watch and exclaimed, "Oh my, If I don't go now, I will be late! Thank you Subaru-san for the breakfast!"

"Anytime," Subaru answered with a smile.

With that, the girl who looks like a carbon copy of her brother took off.

The usual clatter can be heard in the hallways of Teitan High School, it's just like any other day with the exception of the boy who is running toward his class, 2-B.

"BIG NEWS! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" exclaimed the young boy. Conversations drop upon hearing the news. Boys formed a big group and start to speculate if the transferee will be a girl. The girls on the other hand are imagining the transferee as a hot male.

"Who cares if it is a girl or a boy!" rhetorically asked the Suzuki Corp.'s heir. "You know what it means right Ran?" The woman in question was staring at the one placed her love have once been. "Hey Ran! Are you listening? Were you thinking about Shinichi-kun again?" leered Sonoko. Ran blushed at the indication of her friend but before she could answer the teacher has just arrive with the 'big news.'

"Everybody settle down!" announced the stern-looking teacher. "I have a announcement to make. You guys will be having a new classmate today. You can come in now." The students stared at the door for a moment before it opened revealing Tamayo Kudo.

When the teacher left Tamayo outside the classroom, she started to freak out. _' Why am I doing this? This is absurd! I-' _before Tamayo finished what she is thinking, she heard her cue to come in. _'I can do this!'_ with that thought, she open the door.

Taking four steps, she found herself at the center and looking at the surprise looks of her classmates. Several of them have their jaws hit the floor. The face they have seen since they were little is now put on a girl's body.

"Good Morning! My name is Tamayo Kudo. Nice to meet you!" greeted the girl to the shock group.

"Questions can be asked later. You can seat there." said the teacher pointing to the chair next to the window. As Tamayo walked down the aisle leading to only seat left, she could feel the stares being pointed at her back. When she was seated comfortably, the teacher started to address the distracted crowd. " Now all of you know about the killings that involves young high school girls," started the teacher, "I must remind everyone, not just girls, to never go home late or by themselves. I need not remind you of that but please take care of yourselves. So that's that, let's start our class."

"Ne, Tamayo-chan, why haven't you visited your brother?" asked the girl in front. "My health hinders me from visiting once in a while. Hey, since when did my detective-otaku of a brother disappeared?" asked Tamayo to everybody who has been gathering around her place since break.

"It's been for several months already. It looks like he's on a break," answered by a boy with glasses, "But if you want to know what he's been up to lately, you should ask Mouri. She is your brother's fiancée."

Having heard the last statement, Ran whirled around to see who said that incredulous announcement and to deny such fact. "We are not engage!" screamed Ran. "You might be as well be married," sneered Sonoko. Ran blush at the thought of her and Shinichi being a married couple. "Don't worry about what they said Tamayo-san," assured Ran to the fifteen-year old. Before Tamayo could respond, the next teacher has arrived.

"Ne Ran, did Shinichi-kun mention Tamayo-san to you?" asked Sonoko. "He did, but when we went to New York to visit his parents I didn't saw her."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Tamayo appeared. "I was in boarding school back then." She smiled at their surprised faces. "I haven't formally introduced myself do I? Well, I'm Kudo Tamayo. Nice to meet you Ran-san, Sonoko-san."

"You seem lively for a sick person, ya know," Sonoko said.

"Sonoko! That's not good to say!" lectured Ran.

"I know, gomen but still if you're sick, aren't you forbidden to go overseas or something like that."

"You're right! I'm not allowed to but I sneak out and went here." cheerily answered Tamayo. Upon hearing, Ran and Sonoko sweat dropped. "Oh hey, a flower shop!" Like how she appeared, Tamayo suddenly disappear. She went towards the flower stand. Ran and Sonoko followed her.

"Beautiful," praised Tamayo to the hyacinths displayed. "You liked hyacinths?" asked the owner. " Yes, I love them!" answered she. The owner picked some hyacinths and gave them to Tamayo."Here take one."

"Really? Arigatou!" Ran and Sonoko have reached the flower stand and started questioning Tamayo.s

"What do you mean 'sneak out'? Did you come here without permission?" Ran asked. "Yeah!" Tamayo calmly answered with a smile. "What are you smiling about? Aren't you afraid your parents will know?" wailed Sonoko. "They already know it by this time and they can't stop about it. I'm worried about my brother. He stopped sending me letters. I don't wanna think something bad happened to him"

"He's fine" reassured Ran. Tamayo looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Rea—"

"Eh, isn't that Ran-neechan." a soft cry startled them. The three teenagers turned around to the sound of the voice and saw the Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta with Conan and Ai trailing from behind. "Who is that Ran-neechan?" asked Ayumi, pointing to Tamayo.

"This is Tamayo-san, Shinichi's sister." answered Ran.

"You're boyfriend's sister?" inquired Genta with sly smile.

"He's not my boyfriend, or my boyfriend" catching the michoivous look on her bestfriend's face.

"Mou, Genta-kun! That's rude!" reprimanded Ayumi. " I'm Ayum! This guy beside me is Mitsuhiko and that's Genta."

The two lads who were trailing from behind now catch up with them and heard the last part of the introduction. "What is going on?" asked Conan.

"Conan-kun! We are just introducing ourselves to Shinichi-niisan's sister!"

Conan blinked and blinked and blinked. His mind trying to comprehend the situation at hand. Ai, who has been very quiet with the whole ordeal, silently observed the young detective.

"You must be Conan, I'm Tamayo Kudo, nice to meet you!"

"_What the hell is she doing here!"_


End file.
